The Secret & The Bond
by Darkiise
Summary: VAMPIRE ACADEMY: FROSTBITE - Lissa and Rose have a bond that works one way. Lissa experiences Rose's life and finds out her biggest secret.. Can Lissa save Rose?
1. Chapter 1

**VAMPIRE ACADEMY: FROSTBITE**

_A/N- I do not own any of the characters used in this story. It is set in the book 'Frostbite' before Rose finds out from her mother about Dimitri and Tasha's arrangement. A part of this books text will be incorporated into the story to which I do not own (this will be in the second chapter.) This will be from Lissa's point of view. Enjoy._

I always wondered if Rose was in my mind. Sometimes I hate it that she can see and feel what I'm thinking and going through. It's like an invasion of privacy on a totally new scale. However it's sometimes better that she knows some things so that she can help me, especially with all the magic stuff. I never thought I'd be able to help her whenever she needed it but one day back before we set off for the winter resort changed everything.

That day in the morning I was sat in Christians arms, slightly listening to what he was saying so that I wouldn't lose track just in case he asked me a question. He was bantering on about offensive magic that Tasha (his aunt) was going to teach him (illegally). Naturally my mind was elsewhere, thinking about the Strigoi attacks and about how Rose was keeping something from me. The Strigoi attacks struck fear within my mind and heart. I began to wonder if anywhere was safe from them. Everyone has been saying that it is unusual for them to band together with humans in such large numbers. Rose… well she and I haven't been talking much for the past few weeks but I can still tell when something is playing on her mind. At first I though that it was her moms visit to the Academy but soon realised that Rose has had the problem a lot longer. I just wish she'd talk to me about it.

"Liss?" Christian had asked me a question which I clearly hadn't heard. This annoyed him sometimes but he has admitted that he doesn't really mind because I have a lot of stuff to deal with. I couldn't help it. I apologised and kissed him sweetly. He went to the bathroom and I returned to my thoughts about Rose. She had never been so secretive before, or at all to be honest. It wasn't like her.

During that thought something came over me and the next think I knew major feelings of passion, love and excitement burst through me. I panicked, not knowing what was going on. I could no longer see my room. Christians shouts sounded distant and I slipped further into the strangeness of the situation. The pleasure intensified and scared me more because these were not my feelings and emotions. I tried blinking but still could see nothing. Trying to relax was out of the question. Every time I tried the feelings got stronger.

I opened my eyes and saw Dimitri above me. Screaming was my natural response but no sound came. I saw my arms wrapping around his naked waist and pulling him closer for a kiss. I could not believe this dream. I noticed the colour of my skin. I WAS ROSE! I WAS IN ROSE'S MIND. I love you Dimitri. Roza… The love was burning out of them, nothing I've ever known before. They were making love and were crazy about each other. I knew that because I could hear what Rose was thinking.

"_**I knew he cared. I knew it! Now we can be close, together. I love him. I love him."**_

This was the secret that she was hiding from me. I would have never guessed it. I also found out how weird it was to be in her mind and feeling what she was feeling. It was kind of gross and I had to get out of there. Dimitri and Rose… Wow.

I came back to my own mind. Christian looked worried.

"Baby… what's wrong?"

"I..I was in Rose's mind…"


	2. Chapter 2

**VAMPIRE ACADEMY: FROSTBITE**

_A/N- (Read the note from the first chapter; that explains all.) Enjoy this chapter. Scenes of self-harm included so if you do not like this then please don't read. Also if you haven't got this far in the book then don't read on because there is a short snippet (spoiler)._

I spent the next 3 hours talking to Christian about weird everything was. I didn't mention what Rose had been doing; I don't think he would have liked to hear. Apparently it looked like I was in a fit, that's why he was so worried. I wondered if Rose was the same when she entered my mind. Since the episode I started to slowly feel Rose's emotions. I don't think she knew about what had happened yet otherwise she would have been at my door.

"I need to go to the feeders, want to come?"

"Yeah, I think I will. I feel kinda drained."

We set off to the feeders. I took my mind off of what happened and actually listened to Christians magic talk. I gave my input and views which pleased him. After filling up on blood we sat out in the courtyard, talking about the holiday.

I felt Rose become on edge. About to go into her mind I stopped myself. All those times I complained about privacy… I wasn't going to be a hypocrite. A few minutes later a strong pain filled my body and I was once again into Rose's mind.

_**Time froze. My heart stopped beating. I realized my mother was waiting for a response. She was leaning against my desk, watching me. She might be able to hunt down Strigoi, but she was oblivious to my feelings.**_

"_**Is… is he going to do it? Be her guardian?" I asked mom shrugged. "I don't think he's agreed to it yet, but of course he will. It's a great opportunity." **_

"_**Of course," I echoed. Why would Dimitri turn down the chance to be a guardian to a friend of his and have a baby?**_

I was lost from her mind once more. The pain and hurt that she felt was unbearable. I needed to be with her, to tell her about the bond and that everything was going to be ok. She'll say I'm lying. I'll say that I'm a friend so she will be ok.

I ran into her dorm and up to her room. No-one would be able to stop me. From the other side of the door I could hear her tears as well as feeling them. She gave out a short rasp of pain.

"Rose?" Another rasp came so I opened the door. What I saw was unbelievable. Rose was sat in her bed, hair a mess, tears rolling down her face and arms bleeding. She was losing blood quick because she cut vertically. The Dimitri-Tasha arrangement had hit her hard. Mason came in after me and screamed. He picked up Rose and insisted on taking her to the clinic. I knew they wouldn't be able to save her. I couldn't lose her again. I told him to put her on the bed and to leave us alone.

When I took a hold of her wrists she knew what I was about to do. She shouted at me to not do it but she was terrible, I couldn't let her die. I felt my spirit work the magic. The wounds closed up slowly and I felt myself weaken. Once she was stable I called for a doctor to come to the room with blood for a transfusion. I didn't want the Academy knowing, I wouldn't let anyone know. Mason knew he had to keep quiet, he wasn't that stupid.

Some hours later she woke. I sat beside her all the time; protecting her from those who came to take a peek. I told them that she wasn't well. Rose sat up and looked at me, a puzzled expression crossing her face.

"How did you know?"

"It isn't just a one-way bond anymore Rosemarie Hathaway. Your feelings for Dimitri were so strong that it awoke my channel to your mind. I can't believe you didn't tell me about him. I could of helped somehow. I know it was impossible for you to tell, but you could of trusted me."

Through the bond I could tell that she felt guilty. "Please stop feeling so bad Rose. I don't mind that you didn't say a thing. I'm here now and I want to help. I'll be a total bitch to him and her if you want?"

"No Lissa, you can't. I should have known that only sadness could of come from this. I can't believe what I did."

I held her in a tight embrace, hoping that she could feel comfortable around me. I then made it my mission to always be there for her like she was for me. I promised to spend more time with her.

A knock came at the door. The 124th of the day. I opened it to find a blurry-eyed Dimitri. I could tell that he'd been crying.

"Go away," I spoke in a stern voice.

"I have to know that she's ok. I'm so sorry."

"Dimitri… fuck off." And with that I slammed the door in his face.

.

.

.

.

.

.

After the trip Dimitri chose not to be Tasha's guardian. Both me and Rose were surprised but it lightened my guardians mood which was always a good thing. I found Dimitri alone and told him my piece. I included all the 'if you hurt her I'll kill you' phrases. And now me and Rose can look out for each other. No more secrets.


End file.
